Histoire de fées
by Honi
Summary: Une grande maison blanche, quelque part sur Terre. Entourée d'un jardin paisible. Un homme blond aux yeux de ciel et en costume blanc parcourt tranquillement les allées, perdu dans ses pensées. Il doit avoir dans les cinquante ans.


**Les fées **

Une grande maison blanche, quelque part sur Terre. Entourée d'un jardin paisible.

Un homme blond aux yeux de ciel et en costume blanc parcourt tranquillement les allées, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il doit avoir dans les cinquante ans. Les petites rides courant au coin de sa bouche s'étirent pour former un sourire, alors que sa main serre un peu plus la lettre à l'écriture féminine qu'elle tient.

Entre les doigts puissants, on peut distinguer les premiers mots : "Cher Papa"

L'homme marche au hasard, pensant à sa vie si particulière et si vite passée.

Son enfance heureuse à l'ombre de ses soeurs, la guerre, longue et meurtrière mais qui lui avait permis de rencontrer ses amis les plus précieux et enfin la paix, l'amour, et sa fille Nina.

Son petit ange maintenant si grand ...

_Tu ne pouvais jamais dormir_

_Sans que j'invente pour ton plaisir _

_Des histoires de magiciens_

_Qui font tout avec rien_

Elle était née alors qu'il avait tout juste 25 ans et que la Paix renforçait sa position sur la Terre et les Colonies grâce à la princesse de Sank. Réléna, avec son caractère si particulier, avait vraiment bien fait les choses.

Il avait décidé de rester à Sank pour y établir sa famille. Ses soeurs lui avaient bien proposé de revenir, mais l'espace lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Et pour Nina, il ne voulait que du bonheur.

Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait adoré les histoires. Elle aimait se perdre dans les univers merveilleux des contes.

Une fois qu'il eut épuisé toutes les histoires qu'il connaissait, il s'était mit à en inventer. Et ces histoires là étaient devenues ses préférées.

Mais il ne lui avait jamais raconté la sienne. L'histoire de sa vie, jonchée de batailles et de morts.

_Et j'inventais pour que tu dormes_

_Dans le chambre les soirs de pluie_

_Des crocodiles en haut-de-forme_

_Et des grenouilles en queue-de-pie._

_Et des fées à n'en plus finir ..._

Puis, peu à peu, il y avait mêlé ses souvenirs. Au début inconsciemment, puis volontairement, heureux de retrouver pour quelques instants la présence de ces êtres si chers à son coeur.

_Et des fées à n'en plus finir ..._

Ces gens qu'il avait perdu, il leur insufflait à nouveau une vie effemère en prêtant leur caractère ou leur visage à ses personnages.

Pas que sa vie lui déplaisait, loin de là, mais il aurait tant voulu la partager avec eux ...

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour leur présenter sa fille. Qu'ils découvrent son sourire doux, ses boucles blondes et qu'elle découvre cette partie de sa vie dont il n'avait jamais osé parler ...

_Il y avait la fée aux yeux mauves_

_Que l'on regarde et qui se sauve_

Le plus exubérant d'entre eux, pourtant roi du vol et de l'infiltration : Duo et ses prunelles si particulières.

Furtif et rusé, l'Américain avait toujours quelque chose à dire ! Son occupation favorite était d'essayer de faire enrager les autres membres du groupe. Et piquer quelques fou-rires avec le blond.

Sa joie de vivre lui manquait, encore aujourd'hui.

_Et la fée des vents de la nuit_

_Que l'on appelle mais qui s'enfuie_

Heero. Sombre et silencieux, il s'était pourtant ouvert au fil de leur collaboration.

Hacker professionnel, il savait faire disparaître des preuves ou des personnes plus vite que son ombre.

Talent qu'il avait d'ailleurs mis en pratique dès la fin de la guerre et ... la mort de leur ami.

Lui et Duo s'étaient envolés. Litteralement évaporés.

Après plusieurs années de recherches, l'homme avait abandonné. En un sens, il comprennait leur besoin de disparaître. Il l'aurait bien fait lui-même s'il n'y avait pas eut la société de son père à diriger.

Il espérait seulement qu'ils étaient aussi heureux que lui, où qu'ils soient. Car ils étaient vivants, il en était sûr.

_Et puis la fée dans la lagune_

_Qui s'amuse à couper la Lune_

_En milliers de petits morceaux_

_Et qui les fait danser sur l'eau_

Contrairement à Wufei ...

Le fier Dragon avait péri lors de leur dernière mission. Mort sans avoir connu la Paix.

Il avait eut droit à un titre posthume.

Mais sa mort restait douloureuse, malgré le temps. Près de 30 ans déjà; et pourtant, l'homme blond se rappellait encore avec précision son visage grave et sa queue de cheval. Des flashs plus nets que les rares photographies qu'il conservait précieusement.

Wufei qui médite,

Wufei s'entraînant au sabre,

Wufei et son sens de l'honneur,

Wufei et sa douceur inattendue lorsqu'il évoquait Meiran,

Wufei trop sérieux, trop jeune, trop vite partit ...

Une larme coule le long de la joue de l'homme sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive.

_Et quand à la fée Carabosse_

_Elle t'emportait dans son carosse_

_Et tu fouettais les 100 chevaux_

_Jusqu'à la mer au grand galop_

Trowa. Le seul à avoir connu Nina.

Elle était trop petite alors pour en garder le moindre souvenir, mais ils allaient souvent voir la mer ensemble.

Il adorait la faire rire avec des acrobaties et des grimaces.

Il avait tant changé ! Le clown en lui resortait plus souvent. Il s'était épanouit.

Quelques mois plus tard il avait disparu à son tour, brisant ainsi le dernier lien du blond avec le passé.

Un bête accident de trapèze, qui l'aurait cru !

_C'est alors que tu t'endormais_

_Et moi doucement je m'en allais_

_Bercer mon coeur de ton sourire_

_Plein de rêves et de souvenirs_

Bien sûr, il restait Réléna, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement.

Leur relation était restée très professionnelle.

Quand à Hilde et Sally, elles non plus n'avaient pas eut la chance de voir la Paix revenir sur Terre.

Non, il était seul avec son passé.

Mais Nina lui avait fait en partie oublier tout ça.

Nina ... son rayon de soleil quotidien.

_Puis un jour tu as dû grandir_

_Et toutes les fées ont dût partir_

_Avec elles les magiciens_

_Qui font tout avec rien_

_Et depuis, pour que je m'endorme_

_Dans la chambre les soirs de pluie_

_Quand les nuits sont trop monotones_

_Je repense à nos jours enfuis_

Oui Nina avait bien grandit.

Maintenant elle avait 24 ans, sa vie, et attendait un enfant. Un garçon, d'après les medecins.

Et elle ne croyait plus aux fées.

Mais elle aimait toujours les histoires, et à force de perssuasion avait réussit à arracher en partie la sienne à son père.

Alors Nina avait découvert cette partie si sombre de sa vie dont les protagonistes ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnus.

Comme l'impression de revoir de vieilles connaissances, semblables, mais à la fois différents.

Et depuis, elle avait décidé de reprendre ce qu'il avait abandonné. Cependant, cela, elle ne le lui avait pas dit, consciente que si ses recherches demeuraient infructueuses, cela n'en serait que plus douloureux pour lui. Inutile de le faire espérer inutilement.

Mais maintenant, elle comptait bien lui faire une surprise de taille !

C'est pourquoi elle lui avait écrit, l'invitant à passer quelques jours chez elle.

oooOooo

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, vêtu de son éternel costume blanc, l'homme sonnait à la porte d'une petite maison aux volets bleus faisant face à la mer.

Lorsque Nina lui ouvrit, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et passa une main douce sur son ventre arrondi.

- Le bout de chou va bien ?

- A merveille !

- Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Il ne faut pas te faire tant de soucis Papa, tout se passera bien ! Et puis, j'en suis seulement à 6 mois de grossesse.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Excuse-moi. Mathéo n'est pas là ?

- Non, il travaille. Il sera rentré dans une heure. Et normalement, mes invités aussi.

- Tes invités ?

- Oui. Mais je ne te dirais rien. C'est une surprise !

Intrigué et un peu inquiet, l'homme fronça les sourcils mais attendit patiemment.

Mathéo arriva comme prévu une heure plus tard, et embrassa chaleureusement sa femme et son beau-père.

Le blond regardait, amusé, sa fille tourner en rond dans le salon.

- Ils devraient être là ! Ce n'est pas normal ...

"ding-dong"

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée lui coupa la parole, et elle se précipita pour ouvrir.

Elle revint accompagnée d'un homme aux longs cheveux où le miel se mélangeait au gris; un franc sourire aux lèvres, et des rides au coin des yeux.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Hello Quatre ! S'exclama alors le nouveau venu. Content de te revoir. Heero arrive, il sort les affaires de la voiture.

Encore incapable de parler, le blond observa plus attentivement le nouveau venu.

Sa natte était toujours là, et il portait un jean et un pull noirs.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien Duo.

Alors que Quatre tentait de reprendre ses esprits, le second homme entra dans le salon.

Plus petit et plus mince, des cheveux bruns et des yeux vifs.

Heero.

Réalisant enfin qu'il venait de retrouver ses amis, le blond se jeta dans les bras des deux hommes lui faisant face; oubliant qu'il ne les avaient pas vus depuis longtemps; oubliant qu'il avait cinquante ans.

Le voilà revenu 30 ans en arrière pour quelques instants.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Quatre. Murmura Duo à son oreille.

S'arrachant des bras de son ami, ce dernier demanda :

- Pourquoi avoir attendu 30 ans ?

- Nous n'étions pas sûrs de ta réaction. Tu avais refait ta vie, nous ne voulions pas te faire replonger dans un passé que nous nous étions donné tant de mal pour oublier.

- Oublier ... J'ai bien essayé, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi.

- Pareil pour nous. Et puis, il n'y a pas eut que du mal là dedans, puisque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! J'ai bien tenté de vous retrouver, mais votre talent à disparaître était connu de nous tous, et j'ai finalement renoncé.

- Je dois admettre que je ne me défendais pas mal à l'époque ! Répondit Heero avec un sourire.

Ce sourire fini de ramener Quatre au présent. Avant, Heero n'aurait jamais sourit comme ça. Finalement, eux aussi avaient changés. Et en bien apparemment. L'âge et l'influence de l'autre sans aucun doute.

Heero était plus ouvert, souriant, détendu. Plus humain en définitive.

Duo, lui, semblait plus calme, plus posé. Son trop plein d'énergie avait disparu.

- Racontez-moi ce que vous êtes devenu depuis la guerre. Ca fait un sacré paquet d'années, mais j'ai tout mon temps !

- Nous sommes repartis dans l'espace. Après quelques années à voyager, nous avons décidé de rester sur L2 et d'y fonder un orphelinat. Il y avait tant d'enfants seuls à la fin de la guerre !

- Et nous nous sommes mariés. Enchaîna Heero, prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

- Puis, un jour il y a quelques semaines, une jeune femme blonde a frappé à notre porte. Elle avait tes yeux et ta gentillesse. Elle nous a raconté qui elle était et nous a dit que tu aimerais beaucoup nous revoir. Alors nous voilà !

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux ! Je voulais tant vous présenter ma fille. Vous montrer à quels point elle est belle et à quel point je l'aime.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est fait. Tu as de quoi être fier Quatre !

Le blond sourit à sa fille, assise sur le canapé, et continua :

- Et vous, vous avez des enfants ?

- Les enfants de l'orphelinat sont nos enfants. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Nous formons une grande famille.

- Il me tarde de faire leur connaissance.

- Passe sur L2 quand tu veux. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

- Merci.

Un silence s'installa alors dans le salon. Un silence doux, plein de sentiments et de sourires. Un silence de retrouvailles.

- Il fait beau, ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour sur la plage ? Proposa Duo.

- Bien sûr ! Mais avant toute chose, je voudrais qu'on se fasse une promesse. Répondit Quatre.

- Laquelle ?

- De nous revoir avant 30 ans.

_FIN_

_Ce qui est en italique est une chanson d'Yves Duteil : les fées._


End file.
